Plant supports of the type having a post driven into the ground and one or more cantelevered plant support wire loop members supported at adjustable positions on the post are known in the art. While a number of prior art examples are referred to in my above identified patent applications, reference is especially made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,495, to Effley, as that patent discloses a plant support in which a hook is formed intergally on the center of the wire loop with the remote wire ends being twisted to form the hoop or loop. The present invention is an improvement over the type of plant support shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,495, to Effley, in that it is easier to fabricate and a penetrating punch is formed on the end of the continuous wire loop so it can be used universally with wooden or synthetic dowels for penetrating same by piercing or for entering preformed holes in metal posts and the like. Loading on the loop through the moment arm thereof forces the punch or sharp piercing end of the projection tip more forcefully or firmly into the wood of the dowel. Rigid foams can be used in some cases where the load may be light. As noted, the rings or loops incorporating the invention can be used with metal posts in which the holes are formed for the receipt of the penetrating punch.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to providan improved plant support system.